regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal an Battlecarrier
To Steal an Battlecarrier is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Quicksilver, Black Panther and Reptil a steal an battlecarrier. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Hello, Yoshi and his brothers. Did you video call me? *'Yoshi': (On Computer) Yes, Mordecai. We did. *'Mordecai': How did it go? *'Red Yoshi': (On Computer) Great, Mordecai. *'Yellow Yoshi': (On Computer) We were just looking for something. *'Mordecai': You were? *'Pink Yoshi': (On Computer) That's right. *'Light Blue Yoshi': (On Computer) We were found something cool at outside. *'Blue Yoshi': (On Computer) That's why we find something else. *'Purple Yoshi': (On Computer) We going to find it outside. *'Brown Yoshi': (On Computer) Come on. Guys, let's go find outside. *'Black Yoshi': (On Computer) Right. *'White Yoshi': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. We must find out what it is. *'Orange Yoshi': (On Computer) Have fun, Mordecai. *(Yoshi calls off) *'Mordecai': Have fun, Yoshis. *(Song: Beyond the Sea) *'Mordecai': ♪Somewhere beyond the sea Somewhere waiting for me My lover stands on golden sands And watches the ships that go sailin' Somewhere beyond the sea She's there watching for me If I could fly like birds on a high Then straight to her arms I'd go sailing It is far beyond the stars It is near beyond the moon But I know beyond a doubt My heart will lead me there soon We'll meet beyond the shore We'll kiss just as before Happy we'll be beyond the sea And never again I'll go sailing And I know beyond a doubt My heart will lead me there soon We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore We're gonna kiss just as before And happy we'll be beyond the sea And never again I'll go sailing No more sailing So long sailing Bye bye sailing...♪ *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Quicksilver, Black Panther and Reptil arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': What's wrong? *'Mordecai': I'm sad. *'Randy Cunningham': About Jeannie? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Come on. The others needs us. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. *'Scarlet Witch': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Scarlet Witch': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you ten on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one quince. Clear? *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Quicksilver, Black Panther and Reptil': Clear. *'Wonder Man': How do you expect them to find quince on Market? *(At Market) *'Quicksilver': I got everything but the quinces. Any luck? *'Troll Moko': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Quicksilver': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Howard Winerman': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Quicksilver': Yes! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Quicksilver, Black Panther and Reptil': Quinces! *'Quicksilver': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Rigby': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Hydra? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Reptil': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Quicksilver': Right. So what's the plan. *'Dan Zembrovski': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Reptil': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Quicksilver': Wait, Mordo, Dan, Randy, Rigby, Troll, Howard-- Groans *'Hydra Henchman': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Quicksilver': Run! *'Crossbones': Stop them! *'Quicksilver': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Quicksilver': Groans Come here! *'Hydra Henchman': Where they go? *'Quicksilver': Grunts Whoa! *'Hydra Henchman': Up there! *'Repitl': Quicksilver! *'Quicksilver': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Hydra Henchman': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Quicksilver:' Oh. Hey, you don't have any quinces, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Hydra Henchman': Heads up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Quicksilver': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Hydra Henchman': Look out! *'Quicksilver': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Black Panther and Reptil wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Black Panther': Great. Just what we need. Quicksilver? Quicksilver! Hey, Quicksilver, let us in! *'Quicksilver': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Mordecai': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Quicksilver': I let you in, we're even. *'Reptil': Fine! *'Quicksilver': You have to say it! *'Rigby': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Black Panther and Reptil hops to the battlecarrier) *'Quicksilver': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Troll Moko': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Quicksilver': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Quicksilver': Let go! *'Rigby': Turn the ship! *'Quicksilver': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Black Panther': Gain altitude. *'Quicksilver': I know. *'Randy Cunningham': Quicksilver. *'Quicksilver': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': We think we're too low. *'Quicksilver': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Quicksilver': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Wonder Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Wonder Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Scarlet Witch': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Wonder Man': Chuckles On a wild quince chase? *'Quicksilver': Quicksilver to Wonder Man. *'Scarlet Witch': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Quicksilver. *'Quicksilver': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wonder Man': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the quinces. *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah, quinces. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Quicksilver': Just cut to the chase, Howard. *'Wonder Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a battlecarrier. *'Wonder Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Quicksilver': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Wonder Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Power Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Wonder Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Black Panther and Reptil) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, which one? *'Wonder Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Troll Moko': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Wonder Man': Stealing a battlecarrier attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Quicksilver': On our way. Quicksilver out. *'Reptil': That went well. *'Quicksilver': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Quicksilver': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Howard Weinerman': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Quicksilver': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Quicksilver': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Reptil': What's the worst that could happen? *'Quicksilver': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Dan Zembrovski': Besides that. *'Quicksilver': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Quince. *'Troll Moko': Quince? Seriously? *'Quicksilver': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Crossbones': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Quicksilver': You sure? *'Howard Weinerman': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Crossbones': A battlecarrier? This is Crossbones My men reported a stolen battlecarrier. *'Quicksilver': That's not the battlecarrier you're looking for. It's a totally different supercarrier. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Crossbones': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Quicksilver': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Crossbones': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that battlecarrier again, take your shot. *'Quicksilver': Don't think he's taking Commander Quince's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Black Panther and Reptil release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Crossbones': I want dark henchmen up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Black Panther and Reptil': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Crossbones': Open fire. *'Quicksilver': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Reptil': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Dark Henchman': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Randy Cunningham': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Black Panther and Reptil': Whoa. *'Hydra Henchman': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'War Machine': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Quicksilver': Gotcha! *'Reptil': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Quicksilver': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Quicksilver': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the battlecarrier? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Quicksilver, Black Panther and Reptil': Chuckling *'Wonder Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Scarlet Witch': Over there! *'Quicksilver': One fresh quince, as ordered. *'Scarlet Witch': Thank you, kind sir. *'Quicksilver': Team effort. *'Wonder Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the battlecarrier? *'Quicksilver': Sighs We crashed it. *'Randy Cunningham': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Crossbones' hand. *'Wonder Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Quicksilver': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, War Machine, Quicksilver, Black Panther and Reptil': laughing *'Scarlet Witch': At least they got rid of the battlecarrier. *'Wonder Man': exhales *'Quicksilver': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Battlecarrier' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited